kak Jaehyun ( jaehyun x taeyong )
by whiteunoise
Summary: "Kak Jaehyun sayang Taeyong." "…huh?" "…" "Aku juga sayang kakak." Dan tangan kecil Taeyong terulur, membalas pelukan erat dari Jaehyun sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang bersemu merah. ( Jaehyun x Taeyong ; JaeYong ; NCT )


"Kak Jaehyun! Ayo bangun!" Jaehyun mengerang kecil, ia bisa merasakan dua tangan kecil yang menggerak-gerakkan bahunya untuk membuatnya bangun disertai dengan hilangnya guling yang sedari tadi dipeluknya ketika tidur.

"Hnggㅡ lima menit lagi." Ucapnya setengah sadar, setelah itu ia segera menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut yang membuat bocah kecil di ruangan itu mendengus sebal.

"Ih kak! Kata bibi Jung kalau kak Jaehyun gak bangun terus, nanti jatah sarapannya dikuraㅡ"

"Iya iya, ini kakak bangun!" Jaehyun memotong ucapan bocah kecil itu dengan suaranya yang masih serak dan segera menyingkirkan selimut yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuh tingginya.

Itu membuat senyuman lebar muncul di wajah sang bocah kecil.

"Nah, gitu dong dari tadi, kak." Ucapnya kalem.

Jaehyun hanya mendengus lalu duduk menghadap bocah yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping kasurnya.

"Loh, Taeyong?" Dahi Jaehyun mengernyit, baru menyadari bahwa yang sedari tadi berusaha membangunkannya adalah tetangganya yang berusia 10 tahun, Taeyong.

"Kok ada di sini?" Tanyanya, masih bingung.

Senyum yang tadi diperlihatkan Taeyong luntur, tergantikan dengan mulutnya yang melengkung ke bawah.

"Ih, jadi dari tadi kakak gak sadar?" Bukannya menjawab, Taeyong malah balas bertanya. Ditambahi dengan nada sedih dari suaranya.

Jaehyun meringis. Tangannya terangkat untuk menggaruk rambutnya yang bau _asem_. Maklum, belum di keramas sejak empat hari yang lalu. Lalu ia hanya bisa menatap canggung bocah di depannya.

"Hehe, maaf."

Taeyong memanyunkan sedikit bibirnya ke depan. "Yasudah, kak Jaehyun cepet mandi ya! Aku tunggu di meja makan." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Taeyong segera keluar dari kamar Jaehyun setelah memberikan senyum manisnya.

Jaehyun melongo.

"Eh, imut juga." Ucapnya ngawur.

Tapi kemudian ia mengeryitkan dahinya lagi. "Lah, kenapa dia tadi nyuruh-nyuruh seenaknya gitu?"

Udah. Abaikan.

* * *

Jaehyun. Nama aslinya Jung Yoonoh atau Jung Jaehyun. Biasa dipanggil Jaehyun, Yoonoh, Woojae, Jungjae, Casper (karena kulitnya yang putih), atau Jahe. Nah, yang terakhir itu panggilan yang tidak Jaehyun sukai. Soalnya yang ia dengar dari Johnny, temannya yang jago berbagai bahasa asing, Jahe itu rempah-rempah dapur. Ya masa muka ganteng Jaehyun disamain sama rempah-rempah gitu. Mana suka.

Jaehyun sekarang kelas satu Sekolah Menengah Atas. Iya, Jaehyun juga sebenarnya masih degem. Masih bocah. Tapi suka mengaku kalau sekarang ia sudah dewasa, sudah gak perlu cium pipi mamanya sebelum berangkat sekolah dan gak perlu bawa bekal makanan dari rumah. Berat katanya, sama bikin tas jadi penuh. Palingan ia sukanya bawa satu botol penuh air putih, soalnya ia gampang haus.

Jaehyun itu pintar. Iya. Saking pintarnya ia jadi tidak suka belajar dan lebih suka main _game online_ LoL bareng kakak kelas yang namanya Baekhyun. Beuh. Jaehyun bisa lupa waktu kalau udah mainin itu _game online_ dan bikin mama Jung jadi ngomel.

Tapi Jaehyun itu beneran pinternya, buktinya ia tetap bisa masuk ranking 9 dari 32 siswa. Ya lumayan lah.

Sekarang Jaehyun udah selesai mandi, keramas lagi. Rambutnya udah wangi. Di badannya sudah terpasang seragam warna kuning favoritenya, seragam sekolah _SOPA_. _School_ _of Performing Arts S_ _eou_ _l._

 _SOPA_ itu sekolah yang pengen Jaehyun masukin dari dulu. Soalnya selain hobi main games dan makan, Jaehyun itu suka nyanyi dan main piano. Makannya Jaehyun jadi senang pas tahu kalau ia berhasil masuk ke sekolah itu. Bahkan, ia melakukan nazarnya yaitu puasa seharian penuh, mau nyobain sekalian diet katanya. Tapi malah berakhir dengan masuk rumah sakit.

Ok. Skip.

"Nah, udah wangi." Gumamnya setelah menyemprotkan parfum ke bajunya. Setelahnya ia segera membawa tas dan ditaruhnya di bahunya. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang tertinggal, ia segera berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju ke dapur. Ia bisa melihat Taeyong yang sedang duduk manis dan berbicara dengan ibunya. Tapi kemudian kepalanya menoleh ke arah Jaehyun yang tentu membuat mama Jung juga ikut menoleh.

Jaehyun melihat mulut mamanya mulai terbuka.

 _Satu._

 _Dua._

 _Tiga._

"Kamu nih, katanya sudah dewasa. Tapi buktinya? Bangun tidur saja masih harus dibangunin sama Taeyongie."

 _Tuh kan._

Mamanya berujar sambil mengusap lembut rambut Taeyong yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Melihatnya, Jaehyun hanya bisa merotasikan bola matanya malas.

"Selamam aku habis nugas, ma. Capek tau." Balasnya seraya duduk di kursi. Matanya melihat ke arah makanan yang sudah ditata ibunya di atas piring, _omelette_. Itu sih _favorite_ nya Jaehyun. Makannya ia langsung mengambil sendok dan memakannya setelah berdo'a terlebih dulu.

Mama Jung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat kelakuan anaknya itu. "Selamam habis nugas atau main _game o_ _nline_ itu, hah?" Tanyanya.

Skak.

Jaehyun hampir saja tersedak makanannya, namun untungnya ia punya pengendalian diri yang bagus.

"M-main game online apanya. Aku nugas tahu, Ma." Gugupnya, sedikit.

Taeyong yang melihat kegugupan Jaehyun hanya bisa tertawa kecil di tempat duduknya. Terlihat sekali kalau Jaehyun tidak bisa berbohong.

"Terserah. Yang penting hari ini kamu harus anterin dulu Taeyong ke sekolah ya? Kasian Taeyong gak ada yang anterin." Ucap mamanya kalem tapi justru kali ini membuat Jaehyun tersedak.

"Uhuk!" Jaehyun dengan beringas segera mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

 _Jadi itu alasan kenapa bocah itu ada di sini?!_

"Aku kan naik bus, ma! Masa harus anterin bocah itu dulu?!" Jaehyun berseru tidak terima. Tidak peduli ketika ia melirik Taeyong, dirinya malah melihat tatapan sedih dan bibir melengkung ke bawahnya.

"Gak ada alasan! Nanti kamu naik busnya bareng Taeyong terus anterin Taeyong dulu." Perintah mamanya, sudah mutlak. Jaehyun mana bisa menolaknya lagi.

Akhirnya Jaehyun hanya bisa menghela napasnya kasar dan kembali memakan _omelette_ nya lagi. Keburu dingin, nanti gak enak, pikirnya.

Setelah selesai dengan omelettenya, ia segera meminum air supaya tenggorokannya gak seret. Habis itu Jaehyun langsung berdiri, mau pakai sepatunya dulu.

Sambil memakai sepatunya, ia melirik ke arah Taeyong.

"Ayo, cah. Kita berangkat."

"Nama aku Taeyong, kak. Bukan Cah Kangkung." Balas Taeyong sambil berdiri, mau ikut pakai sepatunya dulu.

Jaehyun yang mendengarnya langsung mengendus. "Terserah."

"Ma, aku pergi dulu." Pamit Jaehyun kepada mamanya yang sedari tadi diam saja dan justru keasikan melihat interaksi antara Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

"Iya, hati-hati, Jae." Balasnya seadanya.

Jaehyun mengangguk seadanya sambil melihat ke arah Taeyong. "Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, kak." Taeyong segera berdiri setelah selesai menalikan ikatan terakhir di sepatunya. Ia lalu melihat ke arah bibi Jung. "Bi, Taeyongie berangkat dulu ya. Terimakasih untuk sarapannya tadi." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis sekali dan membungkukan tubuhnya.

Belum sempat bibi Jung membalas ucapannya, tangan Taeyong sudah di tarik oleh Jaehyun untuk digenggamnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo berangkat."

Sekilas, Jaehyun melihat semburat merah dari pipi Taeyong.

 _Imut. . ._

* * *

"Sekolah kamu di dekat simpangan sebelum sekolah kakak ya, bocah?" Tanya Jaehyun sambil melihat ke arah Taeyong yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Mereka sudah berada di dalam bus, _anyway._

Taeyong mengangguk sambil menunduk. "Iya, kak. Sekolahku di sana."

Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan Taeyong yang terus menunduk.

Apa hobi Taeyong itu menunduk?

"Yong, kenapa nunduk terus? Ada barang yang kelupaan?" Tanya Jaehyun, penasaran.

Jaehyun nanyanya biasa aja, tapi Taeyong malah jadi gelagapan.

"E-eh, engga kok, kak!" Balasnya cepat sambil sekilas mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Jaehyun. Setelah itu ia buru-buru nunduk lagi.

Jaehyun mengangkat kedua bahunya pasrah. Tidak terlalu memerdulikan reaksi dari Taeyong. Terus dia perhatiin sekelilingnya sambil sisirin rambutnya pake jari, Jaehyun baru inget kalau tadi dia belum sempet nyisir.

Sedangkan Taeyong, ia masih terus nunduk sambil sesekali ngeliatin Jaehyun.

Tepatnya sih, Taeyong lagi menikmati ciptaan Tuhan yang sekarang lagi duduk di sampingnya.

Taeyong kan bingung, kenapa ciptaan Tuhan bisa sampai seganteng kak Jaehyun. Lagian, mamanya kak Jaehyun ngidam apa, sih?

"ㅡkan?"

"…."

"Bocah?"

"…."

"Hey? Dunia kepada Taeyong?"

Ternyata sedari tadi Taeyong melamun, buktinya Jaehyun yang sedari tadi memanggilnya malah diaggurin.

"Taeyong?"

Masih tidak ada balasan, akhirnya Jaehyun memutuskan untuk menunduk dan mendekati telinga Taeyong. Kemudian ia berbisik, "Dek Taeyong?"

"A-ah! Iya kak?" Taeyong lagi-lagi gelagapan, kali ini disertai semburat merah (lagi) di pipinya.

Jaehyun terkekeh melihat reaksi dari Taeyong. Menurutnya lucu sekali.

"Sekolah kamu udah deket, tuh. Kakak anterin turun, ya? Sesuai perintah mamanya kakak." Ucapnya disertai senyuman yang membuat _dimple_ nya terlihat oleh Taeyong.

Duh, Taeyong kuat, kok.

Taeyong buru-buru menggeleng.

"Gak usah, kak. Tenang aja, aku gak bakal lapor ke bibi Jung, kok. Makasih ya kak Jaehyun udah naik bus bareng aku." Taeyong tersenyum sambil menatap Jaehyun. Terus ia sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Dadah, kak!"

Bus berhenti, Taeyong langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar bus. Diam-diam ia menahan senyuman lebarnya.

Dan Jaehyun, ia masih diam di kursinya. Memperhatikan punggung Taeyong yang mulai menjauh dan menghilang dari penglihatannya.

Pikirannya melayang, wajah Taeyong yang tadi tersenyum terekam di otaknya.

 _Ya Tuhan. Jangan sampai hamba-Mu ini jadi_ pedofil _. Amen._

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Sudah waktunya Jaehyun untuk pulang setelah seharian berkutat dengan materi dan praktik yang membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

Karenanya, Jaehyun segera menggendong tasnya sambil mengucek matanya yang mulai memberat. Kemudian ia melihat ke sebelah kanannya, masih ada teman sekelasnya ㅡWinwin, yang masih sibuk menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

Jaehyun menepuk bahu temannya itu, "Win, duluan ya."

Winwin balas mengangguk tanpa menghetikan kegiatan menulisnya. "Hati-hati, Jae."

"Iya, Win." Kemudian Jaehyun segera berjalan keluar dari kelasnya yang terletak di lantai dua itu.

Satu persatu tangga dituruninya dengan cepat, karena sungguh, Jaehyun merasa sangat lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat tidur ketika sudah sampai di rumah. Setelah selesai menuruni tangga, ia segera bergegas menuju ke gerbang utama untuk keluar dari sekolahnya itu.

Tapi kemudian matanya memicing saat melihat tubuh kecil yang sekarang sedang berdiri di samping gerbang sekolahnya. Dari seragam yang dipakainya, Jaehyun merasa kenal.

Perlahan, Jaehyun berjalan mendekati sosok kecil itu sambil masih terus memicingkan matanya.

"Loh, Taeyong?" Ujar Jaehyun saat jaraknya dengan sosok kecil itu sudah dekat.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Taeyong segera membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah Jaehyun.

"Kak Jaehyun?" Balas Taeyong dengan suara seraknya.

Jaehyun melangkah semakin mendekati Taeyong dan segera menunduk di dekatnya. "Kenapa ada di sini? Nungguin seseorang?" Tanya Jaehyun penasaran.

Taeyong membalas dengan mengangguk, lalu ia segera menundukkan mukanya. "Aku nungguin kak Jaehyun." Ujarnya dengan suara kecil, tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Jaehyun.

"Ngapain nungguin kakak?" Serius, Jaehyun masih penasaran.

"Supaya aku punya temen pulang, hehe." Jawab Taeyong seadanya tapi mampu membuat berbagai macam spekulasi terbentuk di kepala Jaehyun.

Tapi sekarang Jaehyun memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya dulu.

"Yaudah ayo sekarang pulang." Ajak Jaehyun lalu menggenggam tangan Taeyong dan lagi-lagi memunculkan semburat merah di pipi Taeyong. Namun kali ini, Jaehyun tidak melihatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi pulang jam berapa, Yong?"

"Jam tiga sore, kak."

"….."

"….."

"Hah?"

* * *

"Kak Jaehyuuuuuuun! Ayo bangun!"

"Hmmh berisik." Jaehyun bergumam di tengah-tengah nyawanya yang belum terkumpul sempurna. Ia merasa _deja vu,_ ia seperti merasa bahwa sekarang Taeyong tengah berusaha membangunkannya. Sama seperti kemarin.

 _Hah? Taeyong?_

Jaehyun melotot. Ia langsung duduk dan melihat ke arah sumber suara yang tadi mengganggu pendengarannya.

Benar, ada Taeyong di sampingnya.

"Heh, bocah, berisik amat sih." Dengus Jaehyun sembari menggaruk-garuk perutnya dan membuat bajunya tersingkap sedikit ke atas. Perutnya yang putih dapat tertangkap jelas oleh Taeyong.

Duh. Taeyong jadi salah tingkah.

"A-ah pokoknya kak Jaehyun harus bangun sekarang! Udah ditungguin sama bibi Jung di meja makan! Aku keluar dulu!" Taeyong berucap cepat, dan setelahnya ia berjalan keluar dari kamar Jaehyun, membuat sang pemilik kamar terdiam karena kelakuannya tadi.

"Aneh."

* * *

Kali ini Jaehyun mandi dengan cepat dan segera berjalan menuju dapur untuk segera memakan sarapannya. Ia baru ingat kalau ia mempunyai tugas dan belum dikerjakannya sama sekali. Oleh karena itulah Jaehyun berniat cepat-cepat berangkat agar dapat menyalin dulu tugas dari temannya agar ia tidak dapat hukuman.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Taeyong yang tengah tersenyum lebar dan tertawa dengan begitu lepasnya saat mendengar lelucon dari mamanya.

Di situlah Jaehyun merasa dunianya berhenti. Ia seakan-akan bisa melihat bunga yang berjatuhan sebagai latar belakang dari tubuh Taeyong.

Jaehyun merasa….. Teyong begitu indah.

Begitu indah hingga Jaehyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Apakah Jaehyun suka pada bocah itu?

… _.Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak mau menjadi_ pedofil _._

* * *

Sejak saat itu Jaehyun menjadi tidak bisa fokus ketika berada di dekat Taeyong. Ia merasa menjadi sangat kikuk, tidak seperti biasanya. Apalagi sudah seminggu lebih ini Taeyong selalu membangunkannya. Dan ah, soal pulang bersama itu, Jaehyun sudah melarang Taeyong untuk menunggunya. Karena rentang waktu pulang mereka itu cukup jauh.

Dan sekarang di sinilah Jaehyun, melamun di jam istirahatnya yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk makan.

Jaehyun masih terus berpikir, apakah ia harus menjauhi Taeyong? Menghindari Taeyong? Karena sungguh, ia tidak mau menjadi _pedofil_.

* * *

Taeyong tersenyum sambil menghirup banyak-banyak udara segar pagi hari ini. Ia bahkan sedikit melompat-lompat kecil sambil berjalan menuju rumah Jaehyun. Moodnya hari ini sangat bagus.

Taeyong menekan bel rumah milik Jaehyun ketika sudah sampai. Dengan sabar Taeyong menunggu bibi Jung membukakan pintu rumahnya.

Namun, saat bibi Jung membuka pintu rumahnya, Taeyong bisa melihat raut penyesalan di wajahnya.

"Taeyongie, maaf ya. Jaehyun tadi sudah berangkat lebih dulu. Katanya ia piket hari ini."

Mendengarnya, Taeyong hanya bisa mengangguk lemas sambil tersenyum ke arah bibi Jung. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku berangkat ya bibi. Permisi." Ucapan Taeyong itu dibalas senyuman penuh permintaan maaf dari bibi Jung, namun Taeyong tak menghiraukannya.

Perjalanan dari rumah menuju ke halte bus terasa begitu menyedihkan bagi Taeyong. Sudah tiga hari ini Jaehyun selalu berangkat lebih dulu dari Taeyong dengan alasan bermacam-macam. Mulai dari banyaknya tugas hingga piket.

Bukannya Taeyong tidak percaya dengan alasan Jaehyun, tapi ia merasa bahwa Jaehyun menghindarinya.

Entah itu hanya perasaannya atau memang kenyataan.

Tapi Taeyong sangat berharap bahwa itu hanyalah perasaannya, ia tidak mau Jaehyun menghindarinya. Karena rasanya sangat tidak enak.

Atau mungkin, menyesakkan.

Saat sampai di halte, Taeyong hanya duduk dengan pandangan kosongnya ke depan. Pikirannya entah melayang kemana.

Tapi kemudian matanya terpaku pada mobil berwan putih yang melintas dihadapannya, menampilkan Jaehyun yang duduk dikursi penumpang bersama dengan seorang perempuan.

Jelas sekali itu Jaehyun. Mata Taeyong tidak minus, matanya masih jernih dan memiliki penglihatan yang bagus, jadi ia hanya bisa menepuk pelan dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak.

"Jadi kak Jaehyun sudah punya pacar, ya…"

* * *

Di dalam kelas, Jaehyun terus melamun. Perasannya tidak enak karena terus-menerus menghindari Taeyong. Ia merasa bahwa tindakannya kali ini salah, atau mungkin keterlaluan. Karena ia sudah menghindari seorang bocah polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ck." Tangannya ia bawa untuk mengacak rambutnya. Jaehyun merasa _stress_. _Stress_ karena tugas dan Taeyong.

"Kenapa sih, Jae?" Teman Jaehyun bersuara, Yuta namanya. Ia merasa jengah karena kelakuan Jaehyun yang terus menerus melamun dan tidak bergairah untuk hidup seperti sekarang ini.

Jaehyun diam, lalu duduk menghadap ke arah Yuta dengan kantung mata tebal yang berada di bawah matanya.

"Yut, kalo suka sama bocah umur sepuluh tahun, pedo gak?" Tanya Jaehyun tanpa berpikir panjang dan sukses membuat Yuta menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa bingung.

"Ya gak lah, bego. Kalo ngelakuin asusila baru pedo." Jeda. "Jadi, lagi suka sama bocah, Jae?" Balas tanya Yuta. Membuat Jaehyun buru-buru mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Gak lah, bego."

"Eh tapi kasian bocahnya kalo disukain sama bocah juga semacam Jaehyun gini." Lanjut Yuta.

"Sialan."

Habis itu Jaehyun mikir.

 _Eh tapi beneran_ _kan_ _gak pedo? Maafkan kebodohan hamba-Mu ini, ya Tuhan._

Kalau udah gini sih, Jaehyun malah semangat buat deketin Taeyong.

* * *

Hari ini Jaehyun tidak berniat lagi untuk menjauhi Taeyong, tapi saat melihat jam di dinding, Jaehyun cuma bisa menghela napasnya kasar. Sekarang udah jam tujuh kurang lima belas. Padahal biasanya Taeyong sudah ada dirumahnya dari jam enam lebih lima belas.

Jaehyun jadi galau. Apa sekarang gantian Taeyong yang menghindarinya? Ah. Jaehyun jadi menyesal telah menghindari Taeyong karena pikiran bodohnya itu.

"Ma, bocah itu gak kesini lagi?" Tanya Jaehyun kepada mamanya yang sedang sibuk di dapur, mencuci piring.

"Taeyong maksud kamu?" Jeda. "Kemarin sore mama ketemu sama dia, katanya dia bakal dianterin supirnya lagi." Jawabnya.

"Loh, jadi Taeyong punya supir? Kenapa waktu itu malah bareng aku terus, ma?" Tanya Jaehyun lagi. Maklum, masih penasaran.

Mamanya mengendikan bahunya tak acuh. "Kamu cari tau aja sendiri."

Jaehyun menghela napasnya saat mendengar jawaban sang mama.

"Iya deh. Aku berangkat dulu, ma." Ujar Jaehyun.

"Hmm."

 _Kenapa mama jadi cuek gini, sih? Ya Tuhan, apa salah hamba?_

* * *

Sudah seminggu ini Jaehyun jadi tidak semangat. Selama seminggu itu pula ia tidak melihat keberadaan sang bocah, Taeyong. Ia merasa bahwa semua semangatnya telah diserap oleh Taeyong. Karena biasanya ia akan bangun dengan ditemani lengkingan suara dari Taeyong, tapi sekarang? Sudah tidak lagi. Jaehyun rasa, ia merindukan semua itu.

Tapi terkadang, Jaehyun sungguh ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ia menjadi begini karena seorang bocah yang seharusnya masih terus bermain dan belajar. Bukan cinta-cintaan yang kata orang tua itu cinta monyet.

Dan lihatlah sekarang. Kantung matanya makin tebal, mama Jung yang melihatnya hanya bisa meringis.

Kasihan juga kalau dilihat-lihat.

Makannya mama Jung langsung mendekati Jaehyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Kamu hari ini pulang cepat, kan? Ajak pulang Taeyong, gih. Biasanya dia pulang jam tiga, terus naik bus, dia nolak dianter supir kalo pulang sekolah." Jelas mamanya panjang lebar yang membuat Jaehyun merasa diberi pencerahan, membuatnya langsung menyusun rencana apa yang akan dikatakannya kepada Taeyong sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Makasih, ma. Mama memang yang terbaik."

* * *

Sekarang sudah jam tiga lebih lima belas, makannya Jaehyun langsung ketar ketir saat mengingat bahwa ia seharusnya menemui Taeyong dari jam tiga.

Oleh karena itulah Jaehyun langsung berlari keluar sekolahnya untuk menuju ke sekolah Taeyong yang jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauh.

Sambil terus berlari, Jaehyun melihat ke sekitarnya. Matanya kemudian memicing saat melihat bocah yang sedang ingin ditemuinya tengah ditarik paksa oleh segerombolan laki-laki yang kira-kira berjumlah empat orang itu.

Merasa kaget, marah, sekaligus penasaran, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka yang sekarang berada di dekat gang yang sepi.

"Uang?" Laki-laki yang paling gendut diantara segerombolan orang itu maju, mendekati Taeyong yang terlihat ketakutan.

"G-gak bawa uang." Ucap Taeyong seadanya.

"Alah! Gak usah bohong. Mana?" Bentaknya kepada Taeyong, sedangkan tiga orang lainnya membentuk lingkaran, tidak memperbolehkan Taeyong untuk kabur.

Rasanya Taeyong ingin menangis, ia serius lupa untuk membawa uang. Dan sialnya malah bertemu sekelompok anak bandel (sebenarnya mereka kakak kelas Taeyong) di sekolahnya yang sangat ia tidak sukai itu.

"B-beneran, gak bawa." Balasnya lagi, masih terbata.

Sang laki-laki gendut mendengus, tangannya terangkat untuk memukul keras perut Taeyong.

"A-akh." Taeyong meringis, sakit.

Sedangkan Jaehyun yang melihatnya tidak tinggal diam, segera saja ia mendekati mereka dan berlagak seperti pahlawan di hadapan Taeyong.

"Heh, bocah. Pada ngapain di sini?" Ujar Jaehyun congkak, dagunya terangkat ke atas. Seakan tengah memperlihatkan kepada mereka bahwa ia lah yang lebih berkuasa.

Empat orang yang mengganggu Taeyong gelagapan, segera mereka bergerak menjauhi Taeyong yang masih meringis.

"Gak ngapa-ngapain, kak." Setelah salah satu dari empat orang itu menjawab, mereka langsung lari terbirit menjauhi Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tersenyum meremehkan saat melihat mereka yang mulai berlari menjauh.

 _Makannya, masih bocah gak usahlah sok-sok malak gini. Hadeeeh._

Kemudian Jaehyun mengalihkan atensinya kepada Taeyong yang terus memegang perutnya.

"Bocah?" Jaehyun mendekati Taeyong, lalu langsung berlutut di dekatnya.

"Sakit?" Tanyanya, yang dibalas anggukan pelan dari Taeyong.

Jaehyun tidak tega melihatnya, seharusnya ia menyelamatkan Taeyong lebih awal. Segera ia merentangkan tangannya lalu menarik Taeyong masuk ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Maafin kakak, ya?" Ujarnya lembut sambil mengusap pelan rambut Taeyong.

"Kakㅡ jangan peluk aku, hiks." Jaehyun gelagapan, merasa bingung dengan ucapan Taeyong yang diakhiri dengan isakan tangisnya.

"Jangan nangis dong, sini kakak periksa ya? Mana yang sakitnya?" Balas Jaehyun cepat, masih dengan terus memeluk Taeyong.

"Lepasㅡ hiks, lepasin kak. Nantiㅡ hiks, nanti pacar kakak marah." Taeyong mendorong kuat badan Jaehyun, tapi percuma, karena tenaga Jaehyun lebih besar darinya.

"Pacar apanya? Kakak gak punya pacar, Taeyongie." Jelas Jaehyun. "Kakak serius ." _ㅡ_ _lagian kan kakak sukanya sama kamu._

"Hiksㅡ beneran kak?"

Jaehyun mengangguk mantap.

Setelahnya, Taeyong malah balas memeluk erat Jaehyun sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan lehernya.

"Kaㅡ hiks kak, takut…" Taeyong menggumam disela tangisnya. Membuat Jaehyun meringis karena merasa tidak tega.

Jaehyun menepuk- nepuk pelan punggung Taeyong, berusaha memberikan ketenangan untuknya.

"Sst, udah ya nangisnya? Kan ada kakak di sini, kakak bakal terus sama kamu."

Taeyong mengangguk sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

"Kakㅡ"

"TAEYOOOOONG!"

Ucapan Taeyong terputus saat ada suara lengkingan yang terdengar sangat keras di telinga Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

Pelukan antara keduanya terlepas saat seseorang yang berteriak tadi berlari dan menarik Taeyong dari pelukan Jaehyun. Lalu orang itu juga memeluk Taeyong dengan erat, itu cukup bikin Jaehyun harus menahan emosinya.

"Tadi aku lihat ada gerombolan kakak kelas yang nakal itu lari dari arah sini, perasaanku langsung tidak enak. Dan ternyata benar saja kamu jadi korban mereka. Kamu gak apa-apa, kan?" Ucapnya panjang lebar sambil melepas pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Taeyong.

"Iya, gak apa-apa, kok. Tadi ditolongin sama kak Jaehyun." Balas Taeyong.

"Kak Jaehyun?" Teman Taeyong itu mengernyit sambil menunjuk ke arah Jaehyun yang masih berlutut tidak jauh dari mereka. "Dia?"

Taeyong mengangguk dan mendapat balasan dari temannya itu, "Oh."

"Kalau gitu ayo pulang bareng, Tae. Aku khawatir kamu kenapa-napa lagi."

Di tempatnya sekarang, Jaehyun berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

 _Drama amat ini bocah._

Taeyong menjawab ucapannya temannya itu dengan gelengan. "Maaf ya, aku mau sama kak Jaehyun."

Jaehyun yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang karena merasa sudah menang telak.

Temannya itu mendengus, lalu ia melihat sekilas ke arah Jaehyun sambil menampilkan tatapan mata tidak bersahabatnya.

"Yasudah, deh. Aku pulang ya, Tae. Dadah!"

"Dadah Hansol!"

Habis itu Taeyong membalikan badannya lagi untuk menghadap Jaehyun, tapi ia langsung tersentak saat menyadari bahwa jarak Jaehyun dan dengannya sudah sangat dekat.

"Cah, jauh-jauh dari dia ya mulai sekarang?" Ujar Jaehyun sambil mulai memeluk tubuh Taeyong lagi.

"Huh? Dia siapa, kak?"

"Hansol." Balas Jaehyun cepat.

Dahi Taeyong mengernyit, "Emang kenapa, kak?"

"Sekarang kamu punya kakak. Jadi gak boleh deket-deket sama dia lagi, ya?"

Taeyong makin bingung, "…maksud kakak gimana, sih?"

"Kak Jaehyun sayang Taeyong."

"…huh?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Aku juga sayang kakak."

Dan tangan kecil Taeyong terulur, membalas pelukan erat dari Jaehyun sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang bersemu merah.

Ah, pemandangan yang indah.

 **END?**

* * *

 **HeLP. I'm so deeply in love with Jaeyong. Huhu.**

 **And maaf kalo cerita ini garing¿ Soalnya beneran pengen nulis tapi gak ada ide. Ya jadi gini deh. ;;**

 ** _By the way_ kalo aku ada waktu dan kalo lagi niat dan kalo ada yang minat, aku bakal bikin versi Taeyongnya. He.**

 **Daaaaan terakhir, mind to review?**

 **See you, guise!**

 **.**

 **Edit; tambahan : Aku pake nama Hansol di atas soalnya lagi edisi kangen Hansol. Eh tapi tiba-tiba ngedenger kabar kalo Hansol _left_ SM dan ikut _The Unit_. _It makes me so sad._ Pupus sudah harapan nunggu dia debut bareng NCT ;; _But i'll still support you no matter what,_ Hansol _-ie. Hwaiting!_**


End file.
